


Pain, Pleasure, and In-Between

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, One Pairing Boot Camp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juudai sent Yubel into space to understand that it was wrong to hurt people.  Yubel learned a different lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain, Pleasure, and In-Between

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Pain, Pleasure, and In-Between  
 **Relationship:** Yubel x Juudai   
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Written For:** Diversity Writing Challenge, A80, T-rated fic; Written for GX Flash Bingo, #021, opioid; One Pairing Boot Camp, #39, cocoon  
 **Notes:** One of the meanings of 'opioid' involves endorphins: those things that get flowing in your bloodstream due to adrenaline. The more excited you get, the less pain you feel.   
**Summary:** Juudai sent Yubel into space to understand that it was wrong to hurt people. Yubel learned a different lesson.

* * *

_Juudai. Juudai. Juudai!_

Yubel writhed and howled, reaching for Juudai with every ounce of available strength. Why was this happening? Why was there so much pain? What had made Juudai angry? 

Could Yubel have done something wrong? No, that couldn't be it. Yubel defended Juudai from any who would dare to raise a hand against him. He was _Haou_. He needed protection until he grew strong enough to defend himself. Nothing Yubel did to further that cause could ever be wrong. Yubel existed for no other purpose. 

But if not a punishment, then what did this pain mean? Yubel worried at the question even while calling for Juudai over and over. There was some kind of connection still between them, that was plain, but he didn't seem to understand the message. Yubel kept on trying. Sooner or later, he _would_ understand. Yubel had to believe that. Her dear Juudai would reveal why he had done this. 

No matter how much effort Yubel put into contacting Juudai, however, nothing seemed to happen. He didn't say anything back. The more time that passed, the less that he seemed to even be aware of Yubel's cries. 

And the more time that passed, the more Yubel became aware of something else: the pain wasn't so bad, not like it had been before. The realization came very simply and clearly. If Yubel hurt, this was what Juudai wanted, because Juudai had sent Yubel to this place of pain. If that was what Juudai wanted, then it was Yubel's task to find out why he wanted it, and what he expected Yubel to do because of it. 

The answer to that came even more clearly and Yubel could see nothing at all wrong with it. 

This was how Juudai wanted Yubel to prove the strength of their love. Already Yubel had proven what they would do to defend Juudai. But perhaps that wasn't enough. Juudai _was_ very young right now. He didn't understand that Yubel would do anything for him and would love him until the very end of time. So he wanted something to prove it. So he hurt Yubel. 

Well, that was easy enough. If Juudai wanted to know how much Yubel loved him, then he would find out. It would take time, but it would be done. If Juudai hurt Yubel to establish his love, then Yubel would return it a thousand times over. They would hurt him and Juudai would see that Yubel had learned the lesson he taught. 

It really wasn't that difficult, and the very thought of Juudai's love made all of the pain ease. Not the memory of the pain, of course. That would never fade. But now Yubel felt the pain as the love that it was, and that changed everything. 

Oh, how proud Juudai would be when they met again. Yubel anticipated that moment with all of their heart. This power born from pain would change everything. 

_Wait for me, Juudai, my beloved. I'm coming for you._

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
